Straw hat priates
by joshua0701
Summary: Jay only remembers the name fairy tail but nothing about it. luffy and the rest of the straw hats agree to help her out. but as she remembers more about fairy tail the world both worlds are coming closer to be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail?**_

The sea breeze was nice and refreshing. The waves rocked the boat like a craddel. The bed was nice and comfy. It was a blissful day. WAIT! SEA BREEZE! WAVES! THIS WASN'T FAIRY TAIL!

Jay sat up. And smacked her head on a man with a cooking apron. Jay didn't feel a thing but the cook was knocked out cold.

Jay: "where the fuck am I?"

She asked her self. She looked at the cook on puzzlement. She recognised him from somewhere but didn't know where.

Then a young-ish woman with orange hair came and said

"Sanji-kun is she awake yet?!"

as she looked closely she saw Sanji lying on the ground unconscious. Both her eyes shrank and she ran out screaming something that Jay couldn't quite make out.

Then 6 people (including the girl) bursted in each one ready to fight

Jay: "where am I?"

a weird hairy man steped forward

"on the Going merry! Who are you?!"  
Jay: "the names Jay"

then a swords man with 3 katanna's and green hair stepped forward.

"why were you out at sea?!

Jay: "I don't know"

then a skinny ass boy put his hand up to his lips and made the shh symbol

"SSHHH sanji's sleeping."

then a man with a fucking huge nose hit the boy on the head

"NO HE ISN'T! THAT GIRL KNOCKED HIM OUT!

"oh I see... Why did you knock him out?"

Jay: "when I woke up I went to sit up but he was in my way so I accidentally knocked him out! I'm sorry."

sanji rose from his position

Sanji: "it's okay jay~chwan!3"

Jay: "is he always like this?"

the woman in corner of the with the cowboy laughed

"I'm luffy"

"i'm nami"

"i'm the great captain usopp"

Luffy: "no your not i'm the captain!"

Usopp: "I'm very sorry"

usopp's face was black and blue

"I'm robin"

"I'm zoro"

jay looked around that made six names but there was seven crew.

Jay: "what's that reindeer called?"

"I'm c-c-c * swallow * Tony chopper"

Sanji came up behind Jay and tapped her on the shoulder. Jay (with out thinking) grabbed sanji's arm and tossed him across the room them out of the air two daggers appeared in her hands she jumped on sanji and placed a dagger against sanji's throat. Zoro was about to draw his swords when jay stood up and dropped her daggers. She turned to the door and walked out the room.

Luffy: "I like her lets make her part of the crew"

Nami: "you sure? I mean you saw what she just did to sanji-kun."

Zoro: "it was reflex you saw how she reacted after she did it."

Usopp: "yeah... I mean that she's in a different place and doesn't remember how she got here so she's probably scared."

Robin: "I'll go and talk to her."

Luffy: "why?"

Robin: "because she's scared."

robin opened the door and walked out.

Zoro smiled and began to laugh.

Sanji: "what's so funny."

zoro just shook his head and walked the door.

It took robin a while to find Jay. but when she found Jay she was surprised to she her drinking booze. Robin looked at the amount of empty cups there were. There where about eight teen but the one she was drinking another one which made nine teen.

Robin: "do you remember anything before you woke up here?"

Jay: "yes."

Robin: "what?"

Jay: "I remember being at fairy tail and having a party then going home and then I fell asleep."

Robin: "fairy tail?"

Jay: "heh. Fairy tail's a guild where mages gathers to form a family. Kind of like a pirate ship but you take jobs and beat up monsters and other evil mages."

Jay began to laugh

Robin: "What's so funny."

Jay: "and I don't remember anyone there."

jay went to drink another sip but passed out before it got near her mouth. Robin smiled and thought about the time that her and the other straw hat pirates where attack by the weird sea horse who stole their memories. As robin walked away she began to think about what jay said about mages and monsters. Robin was also wondering about this so called 'Fairy tale' Guild but she was too tired to think about it, so she went to bed.

==========================================================================================.

me: phew finaly I have time to write about a fairy tail; one piece cross over :)

Natsu: I WASN'T IN THIS ONE waaaaaaaah~

ME: YOU'LL BE IN THE NEXT ONE * whispers * for fucks sake stop crying :/

Luffy: Where's the meat?

Me: in the fridge.

Luffy: ok.

Me: see you guys next week.

Luffy:seh yoh alph nexth weekn.( see you all next week :)

Zoro: where am I?

Me: YOU GOT LOST ON YOUR OWN SHIP?!


	2. Chapter 2

NATSU AND DANIEL?!

Jay still had her eyes closed when she felt something prodding her stomach.

When she opened her eyes she saw it was luffy.

She didn't care. She got up and felt something fall off her solders.

She turned to she a blanket spread out on the chair were she just got up from.

Then she began to walk to the main mast.

Without thinking she put her hand forward like she was going to open a door.

Then she twisted her wrist and a door appeared in the main mast.

She walked to the kitchen and made her self some hot coco the walked out and closed the door behind her.

Everyone stared at her in amazement for ages

Luffy: I got it! It's a mistery mast

The Straw Hats: NO THAT NOT IT!

Nami: do you have a devils fruit?

Jay turned and looked in puzzlement. She went to speak but she saw something that surprised her.

Jay: Nat...su?

Jay began to walk to the edge of the ship then she jumped over the edge.

Zoro: WHATS SHE DOING?!  
Sanji: THIS IS BAD!

jay started to swim

Chopper: mabye she a cyborg like franky or a ghost like brook?!

Robin: where are franky and brook?

Everyone looked around. Just then jay splashed on to the deck with a pink haired boy.

Jay: CHOOPER GET YOUR MEDICAL EQUIPMENT NOW!

chopper: YES SIR

chopper ran to get his medical supplies

Nami: Who is this?

Jay: Guys this is natsu dragneel my friend.

3 hours later

everyone stood around natsu silently

Jay: to answer your question nami ; no I do not have a devil fruit it is just my magical power

Nami: yea right there's n-

Jay cut nami off by making 100,000,000 beli appear in front of her.

Nami: TEACH ME Please...

Jay: I cant just teach you.

Nami: why...?

Jay: because-

Natsu: im hungry. YOU. Blonde make me some food

Luffy: Me too snaji. Food. Food.

Natsu and luffy looked at each other and shaked hands.

Everyone looked as the natsu seemed completely unharmed despite the massive cuts and bruises all over his body.

Jay punched natsu the same way nami punched luffy.

Jay: Natsu where are your manners! Seriously!

Sanji: I knew it there a couple

sanji was in the corner a huddled up drawing circles on the floor.

Jay: eeww Fuck no!

Sanji instantly ran next to jay and held her hand

Sanji: that's good to hear!

Jay: we're not a couple because I have a girl friend.

Sanji blinked a few times

Sanji: sorry I thought you said you had a girlfriend.

Jay: that's right.

Sanji: i'll go make some food.

Sanji walked off all depressed and sad.

At the same time the door closed sanji blasted through the door.

Everyone stood up waiting for a fight the Jay and Natsu walked over to the door

?: Jay? Natsu?

Jay: Daniel here now!

Daniel walked in all doom and gloom as usual

Daniel: sorry about your friend he scared me so I punched him.

Jay punched daniel like she did natsu

Jay: YOU DONT PUNCH PEOPLE! unless it's a fight.

======================================================================= Hey guys im not dead :)

Natsu how long have you been asking for a big part

Natsu: a long time y?

Because YOU are gonna own in 3 chapters or about that? :P

Natsu: cool

Luffy: what about me?

You too

lol peace please follow or whatever and review

Preview:

Daniel glared at sanji waiting for the fight to begin

Nami:START THE FIGHT!


End file.
